1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a device for the storage of cargo in vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern vehicles, it is common to have a storage area so that occupants of the vehicle have a location to place cargo for safekeeping. The storage area may be located in the same interior compartment as the occupants or the storage area may be remote and require that the occupants exit the vehicle to access the area.
Even further, the storage area may be above or below the floor level surface of the vehicle. When the storage area is below the floor level in a bin, a less cluttered appearance results and the cargo is somewhat secured from shifting in the interior compartment during vehicle movement. Furthermore, sub floor level bin storage areas make the most of available space in a vehicle and allow the occupant to transport a maximum amount of cargo.
Unfortunately, because these bins are below floor level, the bins frequently require uncomfortable reaching and extension by the occupant whenever access to the cargo is desired.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus and method that allows a user to easily and quickly access cargo from a sub-floor storage bin.